Lyra's Follower
by the typer.writer
Summary: Death, the usual life taker is for once in his long history overwhelmed with curiosity as he trails behind the young Lyra and Pan follow adventures of a lifetime. What will happen? Will his designated soul collecting job interfere in the adventure he watches? Will he after centuries learn something other than pain and despair?


p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strong*DISCLAIMER* I do not in any way claim the characters or original story "Northern Lights/The Golden Compass" as my own. They do not belong to me but are the work of Philip Pullman. While the character Death completely belongs to Markus Zusak/strongstrong's 'The Book Thief' as well as the fact that he narrated the story, and the style I have used in making small notes here and there in the story. In no way am I trying to claim any of these sublime pieces of literature as my own./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongThis is a story, a prequel of sorts to the book it is based on. Lyra in this story has been disconnected from her family and friends Some new characters have been introduced into the story. These include Will, her long lost friend, and someone else who you'll find out about soon enough. This is a different plot and take on the original./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongHey readers out there, if you see any mistakes/errors please alert me so I may edit this story more thoroughly!/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongPlease Review/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Times; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongLyra's Follower/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"emstrongA part of the 'Life or Death' coming universe/strong/em/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Surveying the sleeping city of London I was passing by Jordon College, a historic establishment for boys and girls alike. A dim light guiding a girl to spin words into pictures as she murmured them softly off printed pages to dance in the moonlight cast curiosity to stir within me like a fluttering butterfly. On a usual round collecting innocent, helpless souls from dying tattered bodies I was cast aside - off course as wonder approached me. Curiosity killed the cat, yet I was Death, the most feared of all creatures, the one who took away the most precious gift, life, and I had forgotten my designated duty. For once in my ever so tiring life I desired to run away from all the misery and despair I caused so much it frightened me - to not see the dead, but the living in all their glorious light./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* Here is a Small Fact */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongI have circled the world, both fiction and real./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongIn all my travels I have only come across one that has captured my attention./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongLyra, the girl I followed./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The girl, young and fair, Lyra was her name, no surname came with it as far as she knew. Lost with no idea of who she was, she had been abandoned or so she was told. Always breaking the rules she was stubborn, a wild child, an untameable girl always speaking for what she believed in and no one could stop her in her battle for freedom. Her teachers had labelled her always saying, 'An impossible child, unteachable I say, Lyra, she always runs about never doing as she's told, always questioning the authority over her.'/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* Lyra */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongBeing Impossible, Wild, and Outspoken has its downs and ups./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongWithout these traits, no one would have suspected Lyra to lead this adventure./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Her daemon, a part of her soul and emotion lingered nearby. Pan, a shapeshifter for the time being as Lyra still young lay beneath adulthood. For now, at least he was free like others as he curled around Lyra's neck keeping her warm. A white-furred ermine that was who he was. He lay simply attached to the Lyra I watched before me. He purred away as his breathing floated away onto other worlds, those of sleep. He was the counterpart of Lyra. Wherever she went he followed. They could not be separated. They were one body; two forms latched onto each other for life./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I decided to stay and watch, observe Lyra's life, that meant Pan's too as long as I could so that maybe if I were lucky something would come from seeing the living instead of the dead. Gazing at the scene before me through the window plastered in mist as if an artwork as drops of rain pattered down upon me I waited in suspense for something, anything to happen./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The light flickered producing an aura of wonder as I marvelled over the spectacle before me. Her bare feet swiftly glanced across the icy floor as she found her way out of the world formed by her very own imagination she had fallen into while reading. The paws of Pan pitter-pattered out of the bed still swaying with sleep. The air was sharp, cutting like glass as she stood staring straight into my hollow eyes blackened with the sorrow I had seen over the years I had existed. I was Death, invisible to those who still had time left before I came for them yet it seemed she saw me, or at least something that had captured her attention. Pan, as well was starstruck, his brown eyes stuck onto something outside through the glass. I too noticed what it was soon enough. A crash of thunder and a strike of lightning brought me to my senses as a boisterous storm brewed, stalking upon the once peaceful night./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"A shiver crept down her spine as she whimpered in fear. Terror filled Pan as he trembled with panic turning into a pine marten. The rain whispered, beginning to roar with pain as its tiny fingers tapped on the windowpane drumming in unison to the coming storm. Lyra took off with Pan running after her, three pairs feet scurried away into the corridor and up the winding stairs. Lyra's dark blonde hair, soft and sweet as the finest chocolate flew behind her like a blissful, but alarmed bird. I followed unknowingly of where they'd lead me, the adventure of a lifetime had just begun and I wouldn't miss it for the world. Of course, I had walked these halls once before, but on a much different mission so long ago./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Books stacked high and low, thin and thick, old and new cluttered on the ground in uneven piles greeted us with their dusty covers. It was obviously the attic Lyra had led me to. It was utter chaos - the complete opposite to the order found everywhere else in the college. The attic was a free beast, foreign to the college as it stuffed practically anything one could think of into one tight cosy, but jumbled package. With every step she took the floorboards bent springing right back up, screeching in pain. A gust of wind shook the place, the rooftop shivered and the walls swayed as Pan let out a squeak of fright. Gauzy cobwebs snapped drifting off as the wind swept them far away. Outside the storm roared with fury, angry as ever./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Lyra, what are you doing? Please let's go back to bed and forget about all this adventure-seeking." Pan muttered. His voice squeaked with panic desperate to run from the fear./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""But, Pan don't you see adventure is calling for fun!" Lyra said with the love of fun filling her eyes that glistened with the joy of this prospect. Life would never grant such an opportunity in a lifetime. It was just like one had sprung from the book that she had been reading./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongspan style="text-decoration-line: underline;"* The Workings of Lyra's Mind */span/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongEverlasting Gratitude,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongDaring Curiosity, and/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongBrave Cleverness/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongall lead to one thing:/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongAdventure/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Pan shivered with apprehension following her steps. He wondered how she could sense that adventure was at her doorstep, but he knew that it was simply intuition that had brought her here for he was one clever marten./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"For a second everything was silent, deadly still, but all that changed within the blink of an eye. The room shuddered as everything seemed to collapse, disintegrating under the pressure. Just one touch of frost shattered the window into shards of ice. They bit through the crisp air like a sandstorm. They sent needles of agony soaring towards their target, Lyra and Pan who both hid for cover as best they could./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Come, Pan. Hide!" Her voice desperate, she wouldn't want Pan hurt so her eyes searched the attic longing for shelter./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Out of the corner of the room, the rickety closet shone in the candlelight ushering Lyra to come forth to it. As the cursing battle between the booming grey beasts up in the sky continued growing worse by the moment it seemed the only shelter for protection. She grasped Pan scrambling to it with much haste that she nearly fell tripping over her own two feet. Her sweating palm clasped the glistening knob as if it were the only thing that kept fear at bay, yet she trembled closing the door behind her as she crawled in. It was dark except for the light that snuck in through the gap between the double doors defeating the fear that resided so deep in their pounding hearts only dreams of better could release them from those fingers that clutched them. I had no desire for Lyra or Pan to be scared; my eyes had seen enough pain. No matter what my presence always brought fear into the picture./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"What happened next was unbelievable, it came with no warning, it was utterly unexpected, a complete element of surprise. The floorboards underneath her shook, they were old not having been used in years and were out of tune as one creak sent everything down under into panic. The snap of a thread, of a floorboard to be exact lifted both of them, the utterly shocked Lyra and Pan away as they plummeted to what seemed the centre of the Earth but that was impossible in reality but not to the imagination./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* A Destined Encounter */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThat plummet was written in the stars/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThe world that lay beneath that of our own is quite like ours/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongbut different in all the ways unthinkable/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What's happening Pan?" Questioned Lyra, scared for her life was at risk./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I don't know Lyra. You brought this upon yourself and pulled me into this adventure of yours. If we die it's all your fault you know!" Screeched Pan, anger in his voice mingled with fear for it was true neither or even I knew what had happened and what would come of this small accident./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""We won't die, forget your over exaggerated hallucinations. Everything will be fine, but I wonder what'll happen and how this journey will end!" Curiosity once again filled Lyra, she knew she had endangered her fellow friend, but optimism could be what saved them for all she knew. I, Death smelt the scent of the dying. No, I didn't! All was going to be fine just as Lyra had said, it was only a small drop remember, or maybe a little more./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* Debates */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongIt's true, as stubborn as Lyra is. She fights are everywhere./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongSarcasm lies in friendships and it's funny if you ask me/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongthat the companionship between Lyra and Pan is always/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongbouncing from joy and support to the war of words/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"They fell for what felt like forever, but of course, it couldn't be as they smashed down to the ground with a crash after a while. Regaining consciousness Lyra's blue eyes, fluttered open widening, presenting a mingle of surprise and curiosity. She reached over to Pan, her sight still hazy taping Pan awake./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Hey! Oh phew, we survived the drop of doom! Who knows what horrific creatures await to feast on us!" Pan spoke sarcastically for he blamed Lyra for this unfortunate situation that no one knew the outcome of not even I./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Lyra didn't care to answer as masses of questions swarmed filling her mind of their whereabouts and more importantly what exactly had happened. I neither knew anything except that all this was new, new and exciting, a feeling I had never before felt in this magnitude. The girl, inquisitive as can be, wanted answers as she propped herself up taking a long look at her surroundings trying piece together answers./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Stacks of books, neatly covering shelves that reached the ceiling were quite unlike those of the attic, as they looked well kept in order. At first thought, she was standing a library, but walking around there were peculiar things that stole her attention. A table set out like a game stood before her. It looked as if it were a battlefield with its figurines fighting away on a drawn map. It was a study. She was sure this was one as while exploring the college she had come to know what important rooms looked like./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""What you say, detective Lyra, the one who brought us into this mess? Pan asked for he had still not begun to explore the room in fear of what might happen with each step he would take./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Come on Pan! There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just like the study at Jordan College." Said Lyra stating her observations out plain and clear, really there was nothing to be afraid of except for what came next./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Footsteps, light and quick, came their way. A shelf plastered in books would have to do to shield them for whoever or whatever was coming./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Lyra be quiet, we don't want to give ourselves away." Said Pan, knowing of the situation at hand he scrambled towards Lyra climbing onto her shoulder for a look at the scene before them./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Lyra nodded. "Yes, yes. Of course," she whispered as the footsteps grew louder./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The sound of a door opening brought silence to the room as they both, fearfully but curiosity waited for something to happen. Voices as quiet as ever approached the table with sounds of animals, obviously the people's daemons Lyra noted followed closely. It seemed this world was just like Lyra's own, but it seemed distant from hers as it was different somehow. The voices chattered on, they were merely murmurs to Lyra as she tried so hard to understand a word of the ongoing conversation. Both Lyra and Pan watched and listened intently as not a sound escaped from them. There was a secretive tone to their voices; perhaps this was a meeting of great significance./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""It is our only choice. War or else worse will befall." whispered the deep voice o a wise man, not young or old, but middle-aged. Lyra and Pan shuddered at the thought of war immediately taking a hate to the topic at hand./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I suppose if we don't surrender to war now, they will continue to invade. We will eventually have to…still, isn't there anyway other than evident death." Hushed a lady, noble as her voice was highly pitched, but soft. She seemed kind-hearted as she clearly wanted the best for her people. Their lives rested in her hands, they depended on her. Lyra understood her worries and words, she also wouldn't want innocent blood slain, but still she knew nothing of the topic./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* The Painful Truth */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongWar is the climax of my life./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongBelieve it or not/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongone is on every second,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongand it's not my fault./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""War? Whispered Pan into Lyra's ear. His voice smeared in dread./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Lyra just nodded sincerely giving him a look of worry as she too could not believe what she heard. I'm afraid though all was true, a war was at hand where of course my work was cutout for me./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I'm afraid not. It will be war. We meet at sunrise on the battlefield." Spoke a boy. He seemed an outcast so young to the conversation. His ears were to young to hear of the impending bloodshed and pain that he seemed a part of. Lyra felt sorry for him wanting to save his young soul from the hit of reality. His voice was of a stranger's but somehow it was familiar./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""I hope we're doing the right thing I would hate it if nothing good came from the death of others." Lulled the lady, high but scared of those below her. It was easy to note the care in her voice for others, even though lower of class than her they mattered. It was within her power it seemed that this war would begin to tear the lives of many apart. Her vows of peace could not be upheld without bloodshed, a peace, prosperity and tranquility never came without a price./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Lyra's fingers crept up between the books that acted as barrier to her eyes. Hesitantly she slowly shifted them apart to allow herself to get a view of the people she had been eavesdropping on. It hit her like a arrow to her head, it was her long lost friend and uncle and most importantly they had been speaking to a royal, a queen in fact the crown on her head proved that. She felt a sudden urge to step in, to voice her thoughts and take action. The desire swelled in her like a balloon that she had released her hold on just like her control over herself./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Pan sensed her thoughts, immediately trying to stop Lyra, he whispered "No, no. Don't do this Lyra." However, the ignorant Lyra mannerless had begun her run never turning back as she was to make her mark without notice. The scene was broken and Pan's advice had come too late./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""No. I won't let you do that. War is never the right solution to any problem. Can't you think of an alternative instead of risk the lives of innocent people being cut short of their full potential? You cannot do this. It is wrong." Said Lyra her voice growing stronger at each syllable that escaped her tongue. Her figure stood straight, her once fear was engulfed with bravery, her passion protecting others was unbreakable. The fearful Pan on the other hand hid himself in Lyra's bush of hair./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* Peace */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongLyra, the girl who stood up for peace,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongfor those who had no voice even though she was the one who usually fought./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongeven though she was the one who usually fought for justice or not./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThat's true peace, the outspokenness of others/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongwho stand for safety and/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongno more wars, no more battles, and no more bloodshed/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Lyra? Is that you?" Happiness and confusion mingled in their voices as her friend, Will, and her uncle questioned./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yes. Will? Uncle?" She knew it was them, but required confirmation or else her hope of more would be extinguished./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Of course, we'd never forget you dear Lyra." They spoke with unity with proud but ever so cheerful nods. Their eyes, brown like hers twinkled with joy as they embraced each other. Together at last. Lyra ruffled Will's messy jet-black hair happy to be united after so long with the only family and best friend she had left. Pan was still quite apprehensive of this course of action still as the topic of war had stabbed his heart with reality, how could she be so happy when others would die he questioned his mind./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Their moment of happiness and reunion was diminished as the coming war meeting was back on track. Lyra wouldn't hear of it nor would Pan as the decision of war seemed way too drastic. Both knew deep down though that there must be a reason behind the sacrifice of the safety of a kingdom. As the ensemble of three, Will, her uncle and a queen spoke Lyra and Pan listened intently. As it happened it was the White Queen's evil sister the Dark Queen who wanted more, much more, to conquer all and she was the reason for this battle. It was her fault that many would die. War was the only choice as if not surrendered to invasion would occur with worse consequences. Lyra and Pan agreed to the circumstances. While Pan would rather not be so close to Death, Lyra risking both their lives pled to help, her uncle, Lord Asriel had stated otherwise but as Will, a knight in fact, quite changed from the young innocent boy she once known would fight there was no stopping Lyra in joining him./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"It had been a long day, a long night in fact as since that storm appeared and war came into the life of Lyra and Pan a lot had changed, altering the course of this adventure. Both were tired, that was without a doubt true after all that had happened. Sleep greeted them as they were led straight to a chamber to rest after the long debate on whether or not Lyra, and therefore Pan too would be allowed to fight. It was their choice after all, even though Pan had debated otherwise, Lyra had won with her diplomatic skills at full steam./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"In a moment before both succumbed to sleep Pan gave changing Lyra's mind one last try. "Lyra, you can't save them you know. No matter how hard you try, and I know you well enough to know you won't be defeated easily people will still die, you can't stop that it's the reality you'll have to face if you choose to watch and aid this battle to succeed, your fellow fighters will die even if the battle is short I'm sure it won't take long for a life to end at the blade of a sword." Spoke Pan, he was being serious, the complete opposite of his fun character. His speech had been long and educating, even though he was still young he was quite the clever clogs./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You can't stop me Pan, I will try and I will spare as many lives as is possible for victory." Lyra had made some comeback, but still drowsiness lurched in her voice as her eyes drifted off to another world of rest./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* The Pain of Reality */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongPeople die every second of the day./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongYou can't stop that even if you try hard./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongFor Lyra that fact didn't kill her hope/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongbut fuelled her mission to:/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongsave those who weren't ready for me./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"It was a sleepless night as Lyra's imagination formed horrifying, but thrilling scenes of the next the day, the day of the battle, which wouldn't help victory. Pan knew though that those dreams where of her entire fault, he didn't want to fight, but as always daemons and their masters cannot be separated apart far there was no other solution to Lyra's fixed choice as both would stick together no matter what./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The sun rose, burning their eyes. It was the day of the battle, the day I would collect many souls, it was going to be a long day. Lyra woke with start, a skip to her step as together leading a army alongside her faithful friend she held her head high reaching the battlefield. Knowing death was imminent for many her plan was simple, to end this battle with a clear triumph before all is lost. Pan, quite the opposite to Lyra, slid out of bed that day having to be dragged along by Lyra as today was not his day, especially the day of a battle where he could die! Along the whole trek to the battle's beginning he pled for an end to this bizarre action to Lyra, he wanted her safe that was true, but as for the others he couldn't careless even if that was for Will or Lord Asriel./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Questioned Pan with his voice toned with worry. He was scared you could know that without a twinge of doubt, as he hid in his form of a small door mouse. He knew there was no way in changing Lyra's decision but still he tried persisting even if the odds weren't exactly in his favour for winning over Lyra./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Yes. Don't you know me well enough that I wouldn't stand by doing nothing on an occasion like this?" Lyra stood grand, no one would shake her from her choice of action, not even Pan the one who moved her away from trouble any chance he could. This one time was no match for him, Lyra needed her independence, she didn't have to rely on Pan's protectiveness to save her this time./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Of course I do, but that's the problem, I can't watch you injure yourself, or even possibly die!" His voice shrilled with terror for the fate of Lyra stood uncertain. She could die that was true, or she might not, I know I have the power to decide that but the future has made itself unclear to even me./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* The Pain of Others */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongWe share the pain, us friends./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongEven if it's not physically you affected,/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongyou're mentally tortured seeing one close to you/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongon the edge of death./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThat's what really kills causing agony./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThe dedication to another, that love is our true weakness./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""You can't stop me this time Pan, it's my decision not yours. So live with it, anyway I'm sure it's only your imagination that I'll die. Don't you have any faith in me that I'll pull through like many times before?" Her voice lined with cruelty was like a blade to Pan's heart. She saw her effect but knew that it was really for her own good that she let herself make the choices that affected her life instead of others./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Pan silenced with fear of what would come next out of Lyra's mouth spoke no word more as they reached the battlefield. It was no time for live debate, it would only drain the energy from Lyra leaving her more destined to fail in her mission to allow only those who deserved death to die for peace, to make sure only as much needed to die would, not more was her goal./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The aroma of bittersweet uncertainty, to win or to lose multiplied in the mist as the people's fate would lie on this one battle. Black and white, the perfect backdrop for the fallen knights of silver and coal and their trusty daemons. The field of the dead, the resting place of those consumed by war and the enemy, it was set out like a chessboard, but on a much grander scale where everything was real. It was life or death, instead of figurines, there were warriors and their minions ready to fight starring me in the eye, knowing I'd come for them eventually. Reality belted Lyra in the face, people would die no matter what, and pure blood would be shed. Pan had warned her of this previously, but she obviously hadn't listened. No one was to blame except for the selfishness of one, the Dark Queen, a witch in all her desires./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"A catapult sounded booming in the ears of the brave, the battle had started and there was no going back. Swords clinked, amour clattered as I, Death begun my work. Blood trickled down my first victim's body and daemon, more was to come though, and there was no time to pause. Out of the corner of my eye I kept watch on Lyra, she had fascinated me and I was sure she'd save the day of a massacre murder. Lyra had seen the dead, noticed the destiny of so many, but she wasn't afraid just determined for all to end. Pan, afraid as can be blamed Lyra for pulling him into this as he shut his eyes as tightly as possible as his body shivered with worry./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* An Unfortunate Fact */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongFear follows me wherever I go./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongIt's not my fault I bring fear into the picture./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Sticking close to Will who fought so majestically Lyra tried to aid him to defeat the worst creatures ever formed, but of course he hardly needed any help. He was a great swordsman and fought well, but he was no match for his opponent as he panted out of breath growing more tired with every swing of his jewelled blade that seemed heavier with each blow that came his way./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The beast was merciless as he wore an expression of pure violence as he knew he'd win against his weak rival. Will didn't surrender staying bravely bold. I got ready to see his end, see one too young life get cut short. Lyra, the face of virtue, would not let harm come Will's way, she was a barrier, a protector that stood in the way of any person who threatened Will. Her love, Lyra's devotion to the wellbeing of others took over her legs as she was thoughtless of her actions, they were immediate as the danger facing Ed grew Lyra believed she could save him from a horrendous end. Her legs, quick and nimble carried her away as she ran fury blazing in her eyes once so light but now darkened with determination./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* True Friendship */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongIf love is so great between two/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongOne cannot live seeing the other die./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongA sacrifice for a friend is a real sign of love./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThat love - Lyra's/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Pan had noticed what was happening as he peeked at the scene. "No Lyra!" He screamed in distress. Lyra would die in this action, therefore him too being her counterpart, her soul. This was going to be their end, and he knew it was true even if his heart did not believe it./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"I held my breath as the suspense was too great. I couldn't believe what was happening, it felt like a dream, but all too real. Lyra ran straight in front of Will shielding him from the blade, as sharp as shards of glass. It didn't seem like she had thought through her act of protection well, yes she did save his life, but she had sacrificed herself in his place. The sword punctured her side, blood leaked from her pale flesh. No sign of pain screamed from her body as she sunk down onto her knobby knees with one last twinkle of hope the light left her eyes. Pan lay next to her, a crippled door mouse, an innocent creature who looked out for Lyra dead. They died in peace I can say that, embracing in one last symbol of unity it was peace they had stood for./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* A Slight Complication */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongDaemons and humans are counterparts./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongNeither can live while the other dies./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongWithout Lyra our story is cut short like life/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongWe can't have that for ours. Don't you think?/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The battle had ceased; the swords were laid down while both sides pitied the slaughter of a girl and her daemon innocent of evil for no reason. Her sacrifice scarred all those on that battlefield; her love was unbreakable even by me. I couldn't take her, I had walked alongside her, watched her face the adventure of a lifetime. It couldn't just end here; she had so much ahead her. A silver tear leaked out of my eyes, I wept for the world had lost their little Lyra and her Pan, the best person and creature I had ever met in all my travels. She has taught me something, the one thing no one showed me. Love. I was no longer the Death I was before; I brought hope into the lives of the dead, and dying. I felt compassion towards her, she deserved better, and I was to give her a second chance, not by force, but by choice./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* A Simple Truth */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongLife comes and goes, all have died and stayed that way except for one./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThat girl, Lyra/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThe only one to have ever escaped my clutch./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThe impossible teacher to me of Love./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""Thank you Lyra." I whispered softly breathing life back into her stiff body./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Her eyes blinked open, a smile spread across her face. She had seen me and wasn't scared as she greeted me as an old friend./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;""It is you I should thank, you changed and gave me strength one more." She murmured caressing my hand. No falsity lay in her voice, she was truly grateful. Without her it wouldn't have been unimaginable for anyone to affect me and change my ways./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* A Genuine Person */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongOne who shows gratitude to /strongstronggratitude i/strongstrongs one true creature./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThey deserve everything./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongThat was life in the case of Lyra./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"The light touched their eyes, both Lyra and Pan once again where alive, but the darkness did not understand for it followed lurching behind them everywhere they went. It hid watching the pair while from the corner of her eye as observant as she is Lyra saw it, for she knew it was there but the time for adventure had passed and life must run its course, it's not all fun and games you know!/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* Something to Think About */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongBringing back the dead is IMPOSSIBLE./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongUnless you're Death./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"Time flew away and there was no room for curiosity in her busied mind, but one day one step out of line and oh the journey of a lifetime would appear at her doorstep once again and Pan would of course be dragged into all the fun too. That in all is a whole entire story, one similar to this but I, Death hopefully will not take away the life of the innocent but the evil who deserve my visit. Lyra is my leader, the one I look up to and soon enough she'll lead another quest for justice you'll just have to wait and see what it is. I hold the future of others in my hands, whether they live or die and with Lyra by my side blood will not be shed without purpose, those innocent will be gifted while those sinners will be punished, and I'll make sure of that, my ways are still dark but with time they will mellow, soften and lighten with hope for better./p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration-line: underline;"strong* A Small Peeve of Mine */strong/span/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongMost people insist on picturing me a /strongstrongvillain./strong/p  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium; text-align: center;"strongI think they're wrong, don't you think?/strong/p  
hr style="color: #000000; font-family: Times; font-size: medium;" noshade="noshade" size="1" /  
p style="font-family: Times; font-size: medium;"strongI am still contemplating whether or not I should continue this story. If you liked, or want more to this story please say so! If continued I'm thinking of leading up to her finding out about the alethiometer/strongstrong. Plus if anyone out there is an artist, lover of art, or just interested in finding/making a cover image for this fanfic it would be greatly appreciated./strong/p 


End file.
